Jaula de Oro
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: Un ave mágica. Un amor demasiado fugaz. Una traición rápida.
1. Chapter 1

Jaula de oro

El ave azul

Las campanas tocaban, tocaban a un punto enloquecedor que casi envenenaba las mentes de los hijos del olvido, de la vida y de la muerte.

Los hijos de la tierra asomaban sus pequeñas y verdes cabezas entre los árboles y arbustos, sus brazos terminaban en manos de garras y largas uñas demasiado peligrosas para un simple mortal, sus rostros eran terribles, sus ojos demasiado claros...

Los hijos de la tierra respiraban un aire extraño mientras miraban como extraños hombres cruzaban sus tierras, y entre ellos venía un olor diferente, un olor semejante a la sangre.

Los hijos del aire inclinaron la cabeza, entre ellos un ave de plumaje azul como el cielo antes del atardecer, plumas de belleza inmortal y valor precioso.

Su preciosa cabeza se movió leve hasta fijar las pupilas en el que dirigía a los hombres a caballo.  
De tez morena, mirada del tono topacio, espalda recta, y hombros fuertes, que apenas parecía mirar al resto, solo al frente.

El ave se elevó de sus ramas y voló hasta llegar a él.

Hasta tocar su hombros.

Hasta cruzar miradas

-Está perdido –dijeron los hombres, pues conocían las leyendas del bosque que habían cruzado, y Damian Al Ghul les ignoro sin dejar de cabalgar, con el ave de plumaje azul bien apoyado en su hombro, a veces el ave se alejaba y volaba planeando sobre la cabeza de todos ellos, pero casi siempre se mantenía cerca de Damian, el heredero del emperador Ras Al'Ghul.

El príncipe no decía nada, ni tan siquiera parecía apercibirse al hecho, de que un espíritu del aire se negaba a alejarse de él y aquello era absurdo, pues quienes conocían de leyendas y criaturas del bosque encantado sabían, que las criaturas del aire se quedaban con algunos hombres durante una temporada, pero cuando los abandonaban... los hombres perdían la cordura.

Por fuerte que fuese su príncipe ni siquiera él podría resistir el poder de la magia cuando esta reclamara su vida y su cordura, el día que el espíritu le abandonara a su suerte.

¿Y a cambio que?

¿Qué recibía a cambio para no tratar de asesinar al ave ahora que tenía la oportunidad?

.

Damian sabía que estaba perdido, perdido en el momento en que el ave puso los ojos sobre suyo, porque sintió su mirada de cielo atravesarle con la forma de siete lanzas dispuestas a detenerle, lo supo cuando el ave se posó en su hombro hundiendo las garras de sus patas en el hombro de su armadura.

Lo supo cuándo una noche en que acamparon y él se quedó solo en su tienda el ave tomo la forma de un atractivo hombre de tez pálida y ojos azules.

Lo supo cuando el muchacho se acercó a él y sus bocas se encontraron, lo supo cuando al darse cuenta se encontró perdido en los placeres de la carne, hundido en el interior del cuerpo aparentemente mortal del hombre que le veía con una sonrisa cálida.

Lo supo, como supo también que no podría matarlo.

.

A veces hablaban, y mientras los días pasaban Damian entendía que estaba perdido, porque el castillo de su abuelo se anunciaba cercano y él debía ingresar allí y allí...

-Deberías abandonarme ahora –le dijo la última noche, antes de entrar a la ciudad, a su amante, el espíritu le miro con una ceja elevada y se echó a reír.

-¿Irme? ¿Por qué lo haría? –pregunto, extendiendo las manos hasta acariciar sus mejillas.  
-Mañana vuelvo al castillo de mi abuelo.

-Iré contigo –sonrió el ave azul.

-¿Cuándo me abandonaras? –pregunto, suave Damián, Frunciendo el ceño, quizá pensando en que si el tiempo que estaban juntos era corto el aún podría salvarse.

Frente suyo Richard, pues así decía llamarse, le extendió ambas manos hasta acariciar con dulzura sus mejillas.

-Cuando me aburra de ti.

Se miraron a los ojos y Damian se apartó de él con crudeza y sin querer su compañía, Dick le dejo ir.

.

Cuando Ras vio a su nieto ingresar con un ave azul soltó un grito, pero no dijo más. Alabo su capacidad al volver victorioso de la batalla y luego ingresaron juntos en el salón donde su madre los esperaba, el ave quedó en poder de un soldado que dijo lo llevaría a las habitaciones del príncipe.

.

-Sabía que cumplirías todas tus misiones –dijo Ras, y su nieto inclino la cabeza.

-Un espíritu azul de luz y de aire, debo decirlo estoy admirada querido mío –dijo su madre acariciando sus mejillas con afecto y satisfacción.

Damian la observo y beso sus manos.

-el ave entro por su propia voluntad al castillo abuelo.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo, son tan hermosamente ingenuos... sus dedos se extendieron hasta una jaula donde una preciosa ave de color escarlata se hallaba enjaulada, era hermosa, pero las plumas bajas que le permitían volar estaban cortadas, Damian no dijo nada pero se estremeció al pensar en lo que en aquellos instantes debía ocurrirle a Dick y lamento que el espíritu no hubiese escuchado debajo de sus palabras.

Había una razón por la que los Al Ghul continuaban gobernando su pequeño reino, una razón por la que eran altos.

El espíritu de aire no era el primero en caer ante un Al Ghul.

Su abuelo tenía espíritus por montón que satisfacían su carne y su ambición de poder, pues cada espíritu tiene algo de magia dentro de él y puede ser útil...

El mismo era hijo de su madre y de un espíritu de la noche que su madre había cazado hasta atraparlo y tenía encerrado en la base del castillo.

Era inevitable.

Ningún espíritu escuchaba sino hasta el final.

Trato de hablar alguna cosa, pero un grito le interrumpió... supo que Richard había perdido sus plumas.

-Ahora es tuyo –anuncio su abuelo.

-Para siempre –completo su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaula de oro

El ave de fuego

Las noches de la fortaleza de Ras Al Ghul son oscuras y de otro mundo, las sombras son más grandes que en el resto del mundo y los cielos más oscuros y silenciosos, los pasos suenan en lugares insospechados y la única luz brillante en las noches son los ojos de los felinos que brillan con lo que se cree es la luz de las llamas del mismo averno.

No es del todo un error, si se toma en cuenta que el palacio de Ras apresa espíritus menores de la naturaleza para mantener su poder y la magia de sus pasillos.

La oscuridad es reina en las Noches de la fortaleza, diosa de las sombras y señora de la noche aun por encima de Talía, la hija favorita de Ras y de Nyssa, la otra hija, reinaba la noche y su oscuridad... pues un espíritu de la misma noche, del averno más profundo habitaba en aquel lugar... en la piel, en la madera, en los sótanos de la fortaleza, donde Talía lo había aprisionado hará años, muchos años, los mismos que contaba su hijo único.

Esas noches ningún alma pasea más allá de los portones de sus puertas y las voces no se elevan más allá de un bajo susurro, a veces se tiene miedo de las aguas que corren como un suave murmullo y las ninfas abandonan sus nidos en los árboles para esconderse bajo arbustos, piedras y ríos, donde tiemblan asustadas de la Talía, señora de las sombras.

Pero, a veces, ocurre que Ras encuentra eso tortuoso, y es entonces cuando hace lo mismo que esta noche, cuando extiende los dedos hasta la jaula que está en el centro de su salón del trono.

Una jaula hecha de oro venido de las fuentes del mismo Helios y de plata encantada de las aguas envenenadas de las arpías, extiende sus dedos y toca el borde de la jaula donde una hermosa ave de rojo plumaje habita silenciosa y triste, los ojos azules del ave le miran con algo parecido al rencor y la resignación.

-Ilumina mi fortaleza –ordena, el ave trata de ignorarle pero no puede cuando la mano del emperador Ras Al Ghul atraviesa los barrotes de la jaula como si no fueran nada y coge al hermoso animal por el cuello, parece oírse, que no se oye, un grito ahogado en la sala...

Segundos después el salón se ilumina con una luz muy diferente de las lámparas de queroseno que hay en la sala, una luz que no parece venir de ningún lado, como si fuera de mañana... y la jaula ya no está, a los pies de Al Ghul hay únicamente un muchacho enfundado en una túnica roja que está hecha girones, no mira al soberano sino al suelo, y su rostro es de una belleza difícil de describir, una belleza dócil, suave, casi femenina, pero su sexo es de hombre... es aún un efebo cuando el anciano baja los dedos ajados y toca su piel de porcelana.

Hay un estremecimiento de dolor cuando el mayor toca su piel, y el muchacho cierra los ojos para no verlo.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me ignores, Timothy Drake –susurra –hijo del dragón –comenta, bajando los dedos hasta el mentón del muchacho y obligándolo a mostrarle su cara, su hermosa cara.

Es un espíritu de fuego, un espíritu joven y prudente al que costo cazar, pero con fascinación por los granos de café que había en las plantaciones de Ras.

Sus dos hijas prometieron atraer al ave pero fallaron.

El mismo Ras falló, pero entonces ordeno a Damian que lo atrapara.

Su nieto nunca lo ha decepcionado... fue capaz de atrapar a Tim, con cuerdas hechas de magia de agua profunda, y lo encerró en una jaula que ni aun un espíritu de volcanes como él podría destruir y entonces se lo entrego a su abuelo.

Y allí está desde entonces, sin ceder un milímetro más de lo que está obligado por estar sometido a su magia, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo... muy pronto no solo iluminara sus pasillos, Ras lo sabe.

Lo sabe mientras el chico abre poco a poco sus ojos y le mira, profundo, limpio... puro.  
Sus ojos poco a poco pierden la guerra cuando le ven de vuelta, sus labios ya se entreabren... está desesperado, triste y solo... sobre todo solo, negarse a cantar durante tanto tiempo le pasa factura... y Ras es el único que tiene al lado.

Falta muy poco tiempo...

Muy poco.

.

Un mes después las cosas se tuercen a donde Ras las quiere, es el mismo día que su nieto cumple su petición de traerle otro espíritu.

Un ave azul, muy bonita, de plumaje limpio que entra a la fortaleza por su propia voluntad, muy diferente de Tim, que fue traído a rastras, literalmente.

El muchacho le espera sentado en el suelo cuando vuelve de ver al ave transformado en humano, temblando ante la pérdida de las plumas que representan su libertad.

Lo ha dejado a solas con su nieto, seguro de que el chico sabrá que hacer, pues el ave le pertenece ahora a él, a Damian...

Y entonces lo ve, en medio del salón del trono, no con la túnica rasgada que usa desde que llego allí sino con las que Ras le dio en el momento en que le cortaron las plumas, las ropas que anuncian que está dispuesto a servir como él desea ser servido.

Llega hasta el joven que tiene los hombros bajos y entonces se miran, el azul de sus ojos profesan algo que no le ha visto hasta entonces... miedo.

Y Ras sonríe, sonríe mientras lo toma en brazos y lo estrecha contra si adivinando su falta de experiencia y su pureza... lo siente temblar contra su cuerpo y sonríe bajando los labios por sus mejillas hasta besar sus labios agrietados, adivina las plumas de color escarlata que pronto volverán a crecer, pero ya no importa... porque el chico ha aceptado servirle...

Servir a los deseos de Ras.

Servir en su palacio, en su salón y en su lecho.


End file.
